There has been known a document reading/recording apparatus that copies spread documents of a so-called saddle-stitched booklet, which is formed by binding a plurality of documents folded in half in a stacked state at a folding line at the center in the longitudinal direction or in the vicinity thereof, to obtain a saddle-stitched booklet (for example, see Patent Literature 1 described below). When reading the saddle-stitched booklet for each spread, the document reading/recording apparatus divides the read image into images of respective pages. Next, regarding the divided read images (division images) corresponding to the respective pages, the document reading/recording apparatus sets a pair of two division images which should be aggregated on a sheet surface of each print sheet, in order of pages of a saddle-stitched booklet to be newly created. Then, based on the pair, the document reading/recording apparatus prints each image onto each sheet surface of a print sheet.